


The Pit

by criptography



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Depression, Exhaustion, Forced Masturbation, I guess you could say its masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criptography/pseuds/criptography
Summary: Joey has a big fat crush on Corey
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Late night activities

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while. If this goes well I might continue it, hm, we'll see..? :D enjoy

The room is chilly, window open and curtains flowing when the breeze finds its way into the bedroom on the second floor of Joey's house. The tv on, playing some movie he's forgotten about like everything else in the moment. The sun is setting, painting the neighborhood and room walls (or where ever it can touch) with orange and blue. You could probably say it's "aesthetically pleasing".

He lays there on his bed over the covers, wallowing in sorrow and bliss as he comes down from his high from a few minutes ago. Like he's done all night because he has nothing better to do, like most weekends. He decides to stop (the decision most likely won't last long) and put himself back in his pants. The only noise to be heard is his breathing and the zipper. 

He tries to rewatch the movie but he feels the depression creep back in, it makes him want to cry. He can never escape it, no matter how many times he jacks off to forget. But doing that to forget has its cons, because the only way he's comfortable and able to get off is by thinking about Corey. Corey, the one who furthers his sadness is the one to also get him off when trying to forget about the sadness. I guess you could say it's ironic. The explicit thoughts Joey has about him or involving him is rather... concerning. It seems Corey is all he can think about. It's either Corey or nothing. Which is what he's doing now, numb from the depressing he zones out, laying there staring at the ceiling. Mind blank. As usual. 

The idea crawls it's way back into his dreadful mind, maybe... Just maybe he can do it again, one last time. But he has already done it one last time many times. Many, many, many times for the past two days. 

He unzips his pants for the fifth time in the past 4 or 5 hours and goes at it again. This time he wastes no time. Immediately thinking about how much he wants Corey, thinking about how it would be so good to get his guts absolutely annihilated by the dude who he barely talks to. The dude he sees a lot but never works up the courage to talk to, he definitely can't do it now. It would be too awkward. 

Tears prick his eyes as he bites down on his white knuckle, legs squirming against where the pants are bunched up mid thigh. He knows he close, so unbelievably close, so he violently shoves his shirt up past his nipples as he comes on his stomach. Moaning loudly for nobody but himself to hear. 

It might be cleche to say his right wrist hurts, but it does. His whole arms does. If he wasn't so violent and fast maybe it wouldn't hurt. He groans at the thought of having a hurt wrist for Monday's practice. 

He lays there, again. Wallowing in bliss. The feeling is so intense he feels like he's gonna pass out, he's sweating bullets, he uses his shirt to wipe off his tummy and takes it off, throwing it where ever. He decides to do the same for his pants. Peeling them off over his sweaty, shaved legs. He discards those as well. 

He rolls over, wanting to sleep knowing damn well he will just get woken up by nothing in the middle of the night. Not paying any mind to the tv or window wide open he shuts his eyes. Being so very tired from his sullen activities he immediately falls asleep. This time at least he isn't crying.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey takes a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hella sad

School was rough today. New seating chart led Corey and Joey together at a table. Joey nearly had a heart attack. 

He drops his bag on the carpet of his room. He's alone again tonight. All alone is his house free to do whatever he wants. Joey shouldn't be left alone like this, he needs attention. Which in general he gets none of. He can't be left alone with his unhealthy coping methods. 

He decides to clean himself up, it's friday so he knows he won't get out of bed this weekend, so therefore he wants to be as clean as possible in preparation. First closing the curtains, making his room darker, he turns on his shitty lamp and takes off his shirt. then shoes, socks, and pants. Knowing he's alone he takes a towel and walks down the hallway naked and exposed to the bathroom. 

He hopes, maybe, he can take a shower without doing, ya know, what he does all the time in almost concerning amounts a day. 

Pushing the thought back into his empty mind he steps in, wincing but nothing more as the cold water hits his chest, slowing warming up. But... He doesn't allow it to. Instantly before it can get any warmer he turns it to the right, feeling the temperature quickly drop. His nipple get hard and his arm hair stands up as the water gets quite cold. Too cold for comfort, but then again... Nothing is comfortable for Joey anymore. Maybe being in corey's arms....? 

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath and sitting on the shower floor, curtain still open. He closes it and pulls his knees up to his face. He curls in on himself and lightly tears up. Fuck, he's so sad. For no reason. 

Now he's really crying, he trembles under the water as he cries harder. The shower is loud, clouding his mind and hiding his sniffles from himself. Almost in a protecting way. The water drenches his hair and soaks his body as it hits his nape of his neck. His hair begins to fall from the water's force, falling to the side, parting ways and hiding his face from left and right. 

Soon he is bawling his eyes out, whimpering and moaning in agony. His face red and eyes puffy. So much for getting clean. 

He closes his eyes and breathes. Just trying to catch his breath. But he fails, his breath gets quicker and he begins crying again. He turns off the water and goes to the front of the tub and lays on his side. Skin gliding on the wet surface. He rests his forehead against the tub and cries, cries and cries until he can't anymore. Just whimpering until tears start to fall again. 

He's in there for hours. Just laying still in his sadness. Eventually falling asleep but woken up by a pain in his neck from the angle. He gets out, not bothering to take his towel. He walks slowly, hair hiding his face, down the hallway dripping wet and naked. 

Once he gets into his room he at least puts lotion on. One thing he hates is having dry skin. The only the he actually puts effort into. He doesn't bother getting dressed again, just getting into bed, damp frizzy hair, under the covers. 

He lays there staring at the ceiling. He decides to explore himself. 

He glides his hands over his chest, and down his tummy, down his thighs. His legs so smooth, and chest soft. He then glides them down his sides, going over his curves, then up to his neck. Switching sides to go over his shoulders. He then travels back down, this time going under him. He glides them over of what he can reach of his back, then down over his ass. Unconsciously squeezes it a bit and going lower to his thighs. He drags his fingers back up, he feels himself get hard. He retracts his hands. He pulls his knees up to his chest, he quickly sucks on two of his fingers then he reaches down between his legs. He's never does this before. Confidently, doing what he's seen in porn he pushes his index finger in. Lightly moving it when he's sure. He sighs. 

He adds his middle finger, going as deep as he can, quickly moving them in and out, moaning. He scissors them and then bends them, barely touching that special spot in him. Just barely. Making him squeak and arch his back. 

"Shit shit shit" He whimpers. He wonders how good it would feel if Corey was the one fingering him, would it be any different? Sure it would, coreys hands are bigger, he's probably more experienced. He starts to think, Corey in his room right now, whispering in his ear as he fucks him, kissing him. God, Corey is so hot. But it's all in his head, like always. He feels the warmth in his belly, the knot getting tighter and tighter. He bends them again, massaging the spot over and over again. His moans are incredibly loud, he grips hard at the sheets under him. He never thought it would be this good. Then he finally releases, arching his back. He screams in complete and utter pleasure, feeling incredibly good. He comes so hard he hits under his chin and neck, all over his chest, untouched. Just from his fingers. 

He pulls them out. His legs fall down and his chest moves up and down quickly. It takes some minutes for him to finally calm down and be able to breathe normally. He holds up his hand and looks at his fingers in curiosity, seeing just his spit and his body fluids. 

He drops his hand back down to his side. "Holy fuck." He sighs. He's never felt that great before, neither has he done that before. 

He goes back to the bathroom, re-cleaning himself. 

He lays down in his cold bed with some sweat pants on and nothing else. He hasn't done much today, but he feels like he just ran a marathon. He lays down to take a nap (which might turn into sleeping for 13 hours because he's sleep deprived) feeling good. 

Hes at the brink of slumber when he feels the depression almost strutting its way in him. He groans. Why can't he ever be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this let me know :D


	3. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey saves Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a lil sensitive for some.

Joey is launched forward, tiny body hitting the ground forcefully. He hits the gravel behind the school face first. A mean fist grabs the back of his head and yanks it back. 

"I heard you sucked off my friend?" The familiar classmate says in his face. 

Tears run fast down his face, cheeks red and nose bloody. Pieces of rock fall off his face. "J-Jonathan... Please" He begs, writhing under jonathan's hold. 

"Don't fucking beg for me, slut. I don't want to hear it, " He scolds, "'oh Brian, yes! Yes! Harder!'" He says in a mocking girly tone. Degrading Joey. The tears keep falling and the grip on his hair tightens. He groans and claws at jonathan's hands on his hair. The pain in his scalp is overwhelming. 

Before he knows it his school bag is stripped from his back by an unknown person, he hears laughter behind him. His legs kick at the pavement, he whimpers. 

"Go near one of us ever again I'll fucking beat you to death, bitch."

Joey shakes his head, "he's lying! I never even touched him!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, I don't like liars." He says. 

The unknown person from behind goes down to their level, "be a good boy?" He whispers in his ear, licking the shell, "won't you?" He chuckles lowly, he grabs joeys cheeks directing his attention to his face, the grip is painful. "pretty please?" 

Now he's sees who it is, but he's unfamiliar. From a different school maybe?

Joey cries harder, "I swear... I didn't do anything!" His chest starts to heave up and down. 

"Hold him down." Jonathan says bluntly. 

Joey shakes his head, "no no no! Please!"

The unfamiliar guy holds down his arms with one hand and holds his head back, making Joey look upside down, with the other. 

"I told you I don't like liars." Jonathan says before violently undoing joeys pants. "I'll just have to see for myself."

When Joey starts to thrash around, begging, he holds down his legs with his knees. The rocks from the ground dig into his back and thighs.

Once he gets joeys tight jeans undone he shoves his hand in his underwear, feeling him. Joey screws his eyes shut, wanting it to be over. Jonathan pulls his shirt up with his other hand. He splays his whole hand on his tummy, rubbing. 

"What a nice body you have, joey." He says in a predatory tone. 

Jonathan begins to stroke him, bending down to kiss and lick at his tummy. He bites down on joeys hip bone making him squeak in discomfort. 

The two boys work together to take off his shirt, Joey isn't even fighting back anymore. Just taking it. Joey opens his eyes once and sees Corey coming around the corner with a cig in his hand. 

Fuck. 

He starts to cry again, he feels so small and helpless. It will be so embarrassing if Corey sees him get violated like this, he'll probably laugh at him. 

He hears murmuring from behind him. He opens his eyes and he sees Corey looking at him, his eye brows furrowed and hes stopping out his cig with his vans. He struts his way over, curly hair flowing in the wind, held down by his black beanie. Quite cute. 

"What is going on here?" Corey's deep voice interrupts things as he gets closer. 

Joey gives him a imploring look, they make eye contact and for a split second Joey sees Corey give him a sympathetic look before he closes his eyes. But it could just be in his head. 

"Oh hey Corey, " Jonathan says in a smartass tone, "didn't see you there!" He takes his hand out of joeys pants and pulls his shirt back down quickly. 

"Get off of him." Corey says. 

"W-What?" The unknown person chuckles nervously. 

Corey pulls out a small object. With a sharp noise it flicks open showing a blade. Great, Corey has a pocket knife. 

"I said get the fuck off of him, are you deaf?" He waves the blade around. 

They both immediately get off of him, fear written on their faces. "Hey we don't want any trouble, man." Jonathan says. Both backing away slowly. 

Corey gestures for them to leave, they both quickly run away. 

Joey hurriedly scoots back until he meets the brick wall. As he tries to collect his wits Corey is kneeling in front of him. 

"Joey, are you okay?" 

Joey shakes his head. 

Corey takes a minute to look at him He sees blood dripping from his nose, it smeared all over his face. His cheeks flush from what is either the impact of hitting the ground or from Jonathan's hand in his pants. Speaking of pants, they are tugged down mid-thigh, his underwear sort of falling off along with the pants. His shirt is dusty (and pants) and blood dripping on it. His face tear-streak stained. 

"Come here" Corey says in a melancholic tone. 

"W-What?" Joeys voice trembles. 

"Joey I'm not gonna hurt you, come here," He says, making light grabby hands towards himself. 

Joey slowly scoots closer awkwardly. Corey helps him to his feet, Joey is just frozen as Corey helps him and pulls up his underwear and pants. Saying sorry when having to touch his legs just in case Joey didn't like it. Deep down Joey did, he very much so did. 

Corey dusts him off. "Let me drive you home."

"I-I... You don't have to.."

"Please, you nearly got raped on your way home, it looks." He says looking around. He was right. Joey was taking the back way to his house, an unusual route for Joey but he really wanted to get away from school as fast as possible. Maybe not such a good idea. 

Corey helps Joey to his car. Coreys car is clean, smells good, and light music playing on the radio on the way to his house. 

Corey walks him to his door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

Joey, this whole time since Corey found him, he's been nervous as fuck. Not from what was happening to him but just from coreys lovely presence. So comforting. All thoughts of what Corey would do were immediately disregarded. Corey is actually very sweet. Joey is still shocked he would even help a failure like him. 

Joey hesitates for a moment, standing in his door way looking like garbage. 

He shakes his head, "n-no... Please. Stay."


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey comes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written late at night o_o so it might not be the best

It was stupid of Joey to agree to it. But he did anyways. 

He inhales sharply, "coreyyy, " He whines. 

"I know, I know," He hears from behind him, "it's just.. This stupid rock."

Fuck it hurts so bad. Joey fights back the urge to squirm around on the bed. Corey adjusts his position on the bed, getting in between and parting joeys legs, bringing his ass up closer to him. The multiple pebbles imbedded in his lower back make it hard to see, making Corey get closer. He fiddles with the tweezers before finally getting ahold of the small pebble and pulling it out of joeys back, a little bit of blood dripping down his back. 

He hears Joey moan in pain. "Shh shh I know. Just one more." He rubs his big hands up and down joeys back, assuaging the pain. Quickly he plucks out the last pebble. Corey lightly puts bandaids on the cuts and pulls his shirt back over his back. Corey puts his hands on joeys hips and lightly moves his way out from between his legs. 

"Ok, can you lay on your back for me?" 

Joey groans, "can we do this later?"

"Joey, I have to clean the wounds now. Better safe than sorry."

"True.." He sighs, turning on his stomach. But he hesitates. Being on his stomach was one thing. Corey couldn't see his face, he couldn't see the position they were in and how it looked... But now.. Oh god now it's gonna be so much different. 

As Corey gets between his legs he notices how nervous Joey looks. He doesn't know why but it's bothering him. Joey is staring at the ceiling with a worried look, he's picking at his nails and biting on the inside of his cheek. 

He lightly squeezes his thigh, "hey, I'm only trying to help." He says in a reassuring tone, patting his thigh lightly with his hand. 

Joey looks down, and nods, smiling. 

Corey takes a damp paper towel from beside him, where everything he needs lays. He moves his shirt up and lightly begins scrub the bite marks on his tummy. The teeth cuts are deep, god only knows what Jonathan might have. 

"MMM!" He groans, arching his back and jerking his legs. Fuck, this is worse than the pebbles. 

Corey holds down his torso with one hand and with the other, grabbing what's closest of his leg to keep him still. He grips hard at his lower thigh. "Joey, you have to be still, or else I can't do this." Corey looks at Joey, his eyes screwed shut. 

"I-I know..." He sighs. Relaxing. 

Corey sees a blush creep up on his face but he doesn't mention it. Instead he continues to clean the cuts. 

Joeys face burns as he feels coreys hands slide up his thigh and rest on his hip. Fuck fuck fuck don't get hard, not now. He looks straight at the ceiling and tries to just focus on the pain. And not coreys hands on his stomach and thighs. He hopes Corey doesn't notice how red his face is. 

"Ok, the last one is on your hip. Joey," He pats the side of his torso getting joeys attention, "can i?" He gestures to his pants. 

"u-uh yeah." He nods his head. 

Corey undoes his pants, tugging them down a little. Corey now, literally has to touch his ass. "Sorry." He says, placing his hands on joeys ass and thighs. This one is the deepest one. He takes the cloth and scrubs, a little less gently this time. The cut is bad, and it's right on the bone with little teeth marks around it. Fuck you, Jonathan. 

The pain seems to be everywhere in him now. It's unbearable. God, he's such a pussy. He begins to squirm a bit. Corey holds him still, fingers firm on his ass. Joey bites back a moan. It would be horrible if he let it out. Corey would probably be disgusted and leave. 

Then Corey quickly puts on the band aids. "All done."

"Ugh.." He groans, his body aches, "thank you, Corey."

"No problem." Corey winks at him and gets off the bed. He gathers up the supplies and goes back into joeys bathroom. 

Joey quickly looks down. Fuck, why is he hard? 

"Shit! " He whispers. He tries to think of something that'll fix the problem. 

Uh... Jonathan? He thinks. 

He looks down. Ha. Problem solved. He then puts his pants back on. 

He looks in the mirror, Corey did a good job.... But is he in general a touchy person? Joey's sure he could have put his hands somewhere else. Oh no.... What if he saw-

Corey walks into his room. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"


	5. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey comforts joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another sad chapter (｡>_<｡)

He lays there that night. Bandages on his lower back and tummy. 

The room is unusually warm. Probably because he had a guest over. Right next to him, the person he adores so much, only a few inches away. He has this yearning in him. It's strong. A wanting to do something. But he doesn't know what, attention? Affection? Corey is right here. Right now, he could do whatever he wants. 

Even though having the thoughts he does about him in inappropriate situations isn't the most respectful thing, Joey, now is the most considerate and respectful he probably will ever be. Making sure he's not too close to Corey, making sure he's not hogging all the covers. 

It's not that he's too afraid to say no, he just wants Corey close. Corey is the one who asked the question anyways. If the answer was weird to Corey then that would be on him. Not Joey. Even if the answer is yes. but it's not weird. Joey just over thinks things. Staying over at people's houses isn't weird. Letting someone drive you home isn't weird. It's only weird if you make it weird. And Joey is afraid of that. He's afraid of messing up. 

Everything is overwhelming him. What if Corey thinks he's weird? What if Corey just feels sorry for him and it's only pitty he's getting from corey? 

He feels the weight in his chest, the lump in his throat. He feels heavier than he is, he feels like the whole world is on him. Weighing him down. He lays there still, so still, looking up at the ceiling. He forgets he's not alone in the room, like he usually is. 

He just needs a break. Or more. 

He sluggishly wraps his arms around himself and rolls over away from Corey. He feels so alone. He feels lost, mentally. 

He doesn't feel like himself, he's felt like this for so long he's forgotten how he usually used to feel. Light and happy. Now it feels like he's dragging around a ball and chain. The feeling gets stronger over time. Nothing seems to help anymore. Nothing. He's hit rock bottom. 

Life fucking sucks, he hates everything. Everything is so hard and tiring, what's the point? Nobody loves him. Nobody would notice if he was gone. He just wants to be left alone. 

He has no friends, nobody to care for him. He just wants someone to hold him close. He wants to stay locked up in his house, away from everyone. At least then he less vulnerable to pain. Well no... Not exactly. of course the pain will always be there, mentally. It's all in his head. Everything always is. 

He let's a few tears slip, soon more and more slip. He's given up. 

"Hey, joey?" Corey whispers. 

He swallows quickly, he doesn't want Corey to know he's crying. "Yeah?"

"Can I open the window, it's really hot in here. I'm fucking melting."

"Y-Yeah, sure. I don't care." He waves him off. 

He feels the bed get lighter, he hears Corey open the window. God, the smell from outside is so good. It calms him. Makes him feel better. He usually has the window open. If he could make the scent into a candle he would make a life time supply. Especially cold air at night. Fuck. He feels better. But he keeps crying anyways.

He feels the bed dip again, coreys lovely presence makes the bed warm again as he gets back under the covers. 

He fucks up. His first mistake of the night. 

He sniffles, loudly. He goes frozen. Fuck, he tried to be quiet. But it's impossible when it's dead silent. 

He waits for a response, to see if Corey noticed or not. He wonders if he even does, will he actually care? Probably not. Joey and his problems are so fucking annoying. 

He continues to silently cry, biting his lip aggressively to keep in a moan of sadness and utter fucking depression. He groans instead. 

He wipes his eyes with his hand and sniffles again, loudly. Fuck, just shut the fuck up. 

The thought of Corey seeing him like this makes him cry harder. He rolls over on his back, trying to level out the mucus in his nose that's making it hard to breathe through his nose. He's forced to breathe out through his mouth, which is louder. Of course, just great. 

He holds his face in his hands and curls in on himself. He slowly rolls back over, facing away from Corey. Fuck fuck fuck it hurts. The pain, it's overwhelming. Nothing makes him happy anymore. He's not happy anymore in general. He's in pain, mentally. And yesterday, physically. Now he's sitting here, 1am, rolling around in filth aka sadness. 

"ooohh..." He whines, he can't, holding it in is worse than letting it out. "Ohhuho god..." He moans. He just wants it to be over. He wants everything to stop. He wants to die, disappear forever and not have to feel anything anymore. 

"Joey?"

No no no he can't talk, he doesn't trust himself to make a noise. 

He feels Corey roll over, he pats his shoulder lightly, "Joey, are you crying?" 

He doesn't make a noise. But he has to breathe eventually. He sniffles, wiping his nose.

This, answers Corey's question. "Joey, why are you crying?" He places a hand on joey's arm and lightly rolls him over on his back. Joey covers his face and shakes his head. 

"Mmmhm," He shakes his head. 

"Joey..." Corey turns on the bedside lamp. Goddamn.. Now he can see how pitiful Joey looks, and is. "Joey, oh my god, what's wrong?" Corey says, genuinely worried. "Joey? Talk to me, please."

Joey shakes his head, the tears don't stop. His face is red, tears strip his cheeks. His eyelashes are clumped together by the salty liquid. He's no good, Corey will never love him. That's what makes him cry harder. He whines and cries harder, choking on his words. "I'm just.." He says, voice sticky. He coughs and swallows.

Corey rubs his arm and pulls him closer. "C'mon, you can talk to me."

"It's just... It hurts.."

"What does?"

"Im just... Sad." No no no fuck he can't keep talking. It's just better to keep it to himself. Nobody needs to know. When he feels like he's calmed down he's soon bombarded with more pain and tears. This time failing to be even the littlest bit quiet. 

"Oh baby, come here." Corey says in the most sympathetic, melancholic tone he's ever heard from Corey. 

Corey pulls Joey in for a hug, holding him close and tight. Joey wraps himself around Corey instantly, burying his face in his neck and crying. Letting it all out. 

wait.. Wait a damn minute... Did he- wait. Did Corey just.. D-Did Corey just call him 'baby'? Holy... SHIT. 

Corey rubs his back, "shh shh, it's gonna be okay."

If only.. If only. 

Joey shakes his head. 

"Yes, Joey, it will. It will get better, I promise."

Joey shakes his head again. Corey pulls him back, making him look at him. "How long has this been going on? When did it start?"

Joey looks down and shrugs, "I don't remember." He mumbles. 

It absolutely breaks his heart. Corey has never seen someone so sad. There is only so much he can do. Might as well try his best. Corey holds him and rolls over, letting Joey sit and adjust on his lap. 

"Joey, look at me."

Joey tilts his head up, half lidded eyes meet his gaze. Corey brushes away his hair, wipes away his tears. He scoots up a bit, making them eye level. 

"Joey. It will get better. I'll make sure of it."

Joey closes his eyes and sighs. "No, Corey. It won't. I know it won't. I've tried."

Corey shakes his head, he rests his hand on Joey's cheek. "Stop lying to yourself. It always gets better." Corey begins to stroke his cheek with his thumb. Corey loves how soft he is. 

Joey leans into the touch, one tear slips, running into/on coreys hand. They look at each other for a bit. Corey inches closer and closer. Joey's heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest. 

Soon Corey closes the gap between them. And Joey allows it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know plz

Should I continue this? I'm not sure anymore   
(´。＿。｀)


	7. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Joey hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank the people who commented saying I should continue this, thank you ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
I've been procrastinating and ideas have been in and out of the window and I finally stuck with one.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea? Joey should really use his brain more. 

He knows he'll have to go to school soon so he decides to wake, fully. He never really got any sleep, he can't get Corey out for his head, or his hands... 

He groans and rolls over, checking his phone for the time. 

4:24am

He lays back down, staring at the ceiling. He sighs, it's was 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. He's never felt that way before with someone. Even though a lot didn't happen with Corey, Joey has never actually felt that way. Yeah sure he's done it with someone. Even someone of the same gender (but he doesn't like to remember that), but it's never been 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 passionate. Even though only one article of clothing was thrown off, he never expected to feel so... Alive. Again, they didn't actually do much. Joey will cherish the memory forever. 

He closes his eyes and just remembers it, the way Corey was with him was immaculate to Joey. It's so overwhelming in a good way. He relishes in the thought, and if it will even happen again. The first kiss that insinuated it all will be the only valid one to him. Of course, only from Corey. 

He smiles, but it fades unexpectedly. All the sudden. What if Corey... What if he played him? What if Corey doesn't give a flying fuck about him, he just wanted to get off? What if Corey, what.. What if.. What if Corey tells people after Joey said not to? What if he "forgets"? What if Corey is disgusted with him? What if Corey didn't want to hurt his feelings and back out? What if it was all out of pitty? Why does Joey do this to himself? 

He sighs and bites his lip, he sits up and for the first time in years he bites his nails. Peeling off his cuticle of his index finger, motions filled with nervousness and mind covered in anxiety. 

___

He taps his pencil vigorously against his fingers, he keeps glancing at Corey next to him. Why couldn't he have a different seat? 

Corey turns to him, " Hey." He winks and sends Joey a small smile. 

A smile... Such smile gives Joey butterflies. He nods and smiles back. He's not really the talkative type, especially when they aren't supposed to be talking.

The classroom is dark, and a PowerPoint on the board for them to copy down and take notes of the uninteresting ways chemicals react. Joey glances at the board multiple times, scribbling down the words with his favorite black pen. 

Corey turns back to him, "so? How are you?" He whispers. 

"Fine. For now." He whispers back softly, softer than corey. 

Corey nods, looking down at his notebook, "Mhm.. Same."

Joey doesn't know what he means by that. Joey said.. Specifically.. "... For now." And Corey said same. Maybe he's over thinking..? 

"Can I come over tonight?"

Joey smiles and nods. "Time?"

"10."

Hmm. Seems a bit late. 

"8." Joey gives Corey a look saying 'dude, come on, that's so late'. 

Corey snickers at his enthusiasm. "Please. At least 9."

"8." Joey says in a 'take it or leave it' tone. Corey smirks and nods, not pushing anymore. 

___

He later meets Corey outside the school during lunch. 

"Glad you could make it." Corey says as he sees Joey sneaking to where he is. 

"Yeah, whatever." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. 

He hears a lighter next to him, looking over he sees Corey covering the flame against the wind. Puffing out smoke and coughing lightly. He rolls his eyes, Corey smoking isn't anything new and Joey knows that, only because of the incident. 

Speaking of incident... Corey looks over at the spot where he saw Jonathan... Touching, yeah he could put it that way, touching. Joey. "So... What was that whole incident about with Jonathan and that other dude?" He asks. Squinting against the bright daylight and glancing over at Joey who is... Who is fucking sleeping against the fucking brick wall while standing up. What the fuck. 

Corey giggles and lightly slaps joeys shoulder. "Joey, baby, wake up."

"Hm?" He says, blinking his eyes open, "sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Corey turns to him, concerned. 

Joey shakes his head, "it happens. Sometimes I just can't sleep." He half lies, it's the truth, but this time it 𝘸𝘢𝘴 Corey. 

"Oh. Well I was saying," He points over at the area he's referring to, "what was that whole deal with Jonathan?"

Joey frowns, " I-I'd rather not, Corey... "

Corey steps closer to him, he's so much taller than Joey, and broader. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Joey nods, looking up at him. "It's nothing. Just Jonathan being a dick." He lies. 

"You sure?" Corey asks, placing his hand on joey's cheek and kissing the other one. 

Joey giggles and nods. 

Soon Corey travels to his mouth, taking him in a passionate kiss. Again, and again. Joey clings to his baggy hoodie sleeve as Corey pushes him against the cold, rough brick wall. 

Corey snakes his hands behind Joey, grinding into him while squeezing his ass making Joey moan and deepen the kiss. He entangles his arms around coreys neck and pulls him closer. 

Soon they hear the bell ring, Corey is the first one to pull away. Joey looks up at him, admiring him. He kisses the top of joeys head and takes a drag of his cig. Blowing it into joeys mouth playfully then kissing him. 

"Ew! " Joey giggles, lightly shoving him away. 

"So I'll see you later?"

Joey nods and pulls him into a hug. They hug for a while before Joey pulls away. 

He watches Corey walk away and then turn the corner, giving him a wink that makes the butterflies in his tummy flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey is high and about to get head :/

"Fuck!" Corey yelps as he falls onto Joey's bedroom carpet through the window. He stumbles to his feet and looking around in the dark, "what the... fuck..?" He giggles. 

Suddenly, the lights turn on, joey yawns and rolls over on his bed. "Corey?" Smiling as he sees the taller get onto the bed. 

Joey sits up, scooting closer to Corey, "Sorry, I just took a nap." 

"Hey, sweetstuff." Corey smiles, hugging Joey roughly, oblivious to how strong he really is. 

Joey squeaks as air leaves his lungs, "c-corey... Too tight.." He groans patting Corey's shoulder rapidly. Corey loosens up, gently hugging him and kissing the top of his head. 

Joey gets a whiff of his hoodie, inhaling the musky odor. He pushes Corey off of him instantly once recognizing the scent. 

Corey yawns and furrows his eyebrows, "Woah, dude, what's your deal?"

Joey looks at his eyes, red have lidded eyes. "Corey, are you high?" The question lingers in the air, Corey stares at joey with a blank expression before giggling. Joey sits up and crosses his arms. Corey continues to giggle, choking on his saliva before laughing harder, dropping his head back onto the pillows. 

"'cOrEy ArE yOu HiGh?'" He mocks, giggles quickly turn into wheezes. 

Joey bites back his own giggles as he watches Corey roll around, "It's not funny!" Joey pouts. 

Corey takes a breather, sitting up and looking at Joey, his gaze soft. Joey loosens up, too. The taller smiles a bit before slowly going over, hugging Joey, and getting in between his legs. Lightly tumbling back onto the bed. Corey nuzzles his face into joeys neck and the sheets, letting Joey wrap his limbs around him. 

"yes," He giggles, "yes I aaammmm.."

Joey huffs. 

Corey inhales and sighs. After a moment he speaks, "you smells good.." 

Joey giggles, "I smells good?"

Corey pulls back and looks down on him, "yeah? I-Is there something wrong with what I said?"

Joey rolls his eyes and giggles, shaking his head even though the sentence was grammatically incorrect. He pulls Corey back in to where he was before, hugging him tight. Corey inhales joeys scent, stroking his soft black hair. The latter's big hoodie warms him up, he holds the smaller close. They cuddle for some time. Both just embracing each other. Corey's long curly hair tickles joeys neck as he moves low. 

Joeys tiny moans and breathing fill the room, along with the noise of corey's lips kissing his neck and lips. Corey ruts his erection against joeys hips. 

Gasping, Joey looks up at Corey when he pulls away from his neck. Corey thrusts again, making Joey inhale sharply, feeling his own erection grow in his sweat pants."Fuck, you're so hard." He moans. Corey chuckles, bunching his shirt up around his chest he nips and licks his stomach. 

Joey silently pushes him off, quickly sliding off the bed and digs through the side drawer. Corey rolls over, "whatcha' doin'?" He asks, stretching. Feeling tired as his high from a couple hours ago wears off. His stomach growls quietly. 

Joey comes back over and onto the bed, not answering the question and immediately getting on top of Corey and straddling his hips. 

"Joey," He watches him tie his hair back in a loose pony tail before getting in between his legs, "you don't have to," Corey says in a gentle tone, sitting up on his elbows. Joey shakes his head and unbuckles his pants. 

"I insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted :3


End file.
